Overweight
by Coccoon
Summary: Hinata panik ketika menyadari berat badannya meningkat secara drastis./"Pantas saja bentuk tubuhmu hampir menyamai Cho—"/"B-bagaimana kalau S-sasuke-kun meninggalkanku?"/Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hinata. Apalagi kalau 'Dia' sudah datang."/SasuHina/Author baru and it's my first fic. Mind to RnR?


**Overweight**

.

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings** :: SasuHina as main pair, NaruSaku and ShikaIno as slight pair.

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: General & Romance

**Warnings** :: Semi-Canon (maybe?), OOC, typo/misstypo, ide cerita pasaran, author baru amatiran, ending gajelas, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Hinata panik ketika menyadari berat badannya meningkat secara drastis./"Pantas saja bentuk tubuhmu hampir menyamai Cho—"/"B-bagaimana kalau S-sasuke-kun meninggalkanku?"/Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apalagi kalau ada 'Dia'."

**Author's Note** :: aye-aye, minna~ author baru disini..! ini fic pertama saya sebagai salam perkenalan untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian berkenan menerimanya. Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi karena my little sista yang berteriak-teriak frustasi selama semalaman karena berat badannya nambah beberapa kilogram. Padahal dia sudah nggak terlalu banyak makan malam. Tapi, entahlah. Nggak usah dibahas lagi.

Yosh! yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

Hinata memandang benda dibawahnya dengan tatapan horror. Kedua alis matanya hampir bertautan, matanya menyipit, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ada rasa sedikit tidak percaya dalam benaknya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"G-gawat," gumamnya.

Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih lagi pada jarum yang tidak bergerak di dalam barometer yang terdapat di dalam alat tersebut. Jarum itu menunjukkan kisaran angka 55. Hinata terdiam sambil berpikir. Selesai dengan pikirannya, wajahnya memucat. "N-naik… 5 kilo?" gumamnya lagi.

Ia kemudian turun dari atas alat yang Ia gunakan untuk mengukur berat badannya tadi kemudian menyimpannya di dalam lemari kayu di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit umum Konoha untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

Suasana sepi di rumahnya yang notabene berukuran sangat luas jika mengingat yang menempatinya hanya Ia dan sang suami membuatnya sering merindukan sosok pria yang selama lima bulan ini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Banyak keluarga dan teman-temannya yang terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar adanya hubungan spesial yang terjalin di antara mereka. Wajar jika mereka berpikir seperti itu mengingat mereka berdua memang jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah- berbicara satu sama lain. Namun, sejak akhir perang dunia ninja dan Sasuke selesai menjalani eksekusi hukuman selama beberapa waktu sebagai tahanan, hubungan keduanya mulai terjalin. Awalnya memang hanya sapaan-sapaan ringan saat mereka bertemu saja, namun lama-kelamaan hubungan itu mulai berkembang secara perlahan hingga berakhir dengan status dirinya yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Dulu, kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang ke dalam kehidupannya yang saat itu tengah mengalami keterpurukan karena Naruto yang tidak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cintanya mungkin ia masih menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang cengeng dan pemalu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10 ketika Hinata sudah selesai merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah selesai merias diri, gadis itu terdiam ketika melihat siluet tubuhnya yang sedikit berubah bentuk. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dirasanya sangat berubah. Gadis itu mengernyit. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Apa aku selebar ini?"

.

.

.

"Hinataaa!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tadinya Ia berniat untuk pulang setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, tetapi Ia malah bertemu dengan dua orang gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Saat masih di akademi dulu mereka bahkan nyaris tidak pernah berbicara. Paling hanya sekedar menyapa jika bertemu. Sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya selalu kesulitan dalam berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, sekarang semuanya berubah. Ia bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu 'kan?

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan Ino yang kini sudah ada di depannya. Nafas keduanya masih terlihat stabil meski mereka baru saja berlari-lari kecil saat menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu. "A-ada apa, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?"

"Kau ada urusan setelah ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak ada. M-memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Gadis berambut soft pink itu tersenyum lebar. "Ino mau mengajak makan-makan di kedai favoritnya. Bagaimana?"

"M-memangnya ada acara apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menyenggol-nyenggol lengan kiri Ino. Tiba-tiba saja wanita cantik itu tersipu malu sendiri. "Hey, Ino-pig…"

"A-ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Yah, a-aku hamil Hinata." Ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pada akhirnya. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah tentunya. Namun, senyuman tidak bisa tidak Ia tampilkan di hari yang membahagiakan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi Ia akan menjadi seorang Ibu bagi anak-anaknya kelak. Seorang Ibu. Memikirkannya saja sudah mampu membuat mood bahagia-nya bertambah berkali lipat. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi seorang shinobi terhebat sekalipun?

Berlebihan 'kah?

Ino rasa tidak sama sekali. Wanita mana sih yang tidak mau menjadi seorang Ibu?

Sakura nyengir. "Oh, anak pertama.."

"Wah, selamat ya, Ino-chan!" ujar Hinata memegang kedua tangan Ino seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia senang sekali mendengar berita bahagia ini. meskipun Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa sekilas ada perasaan sedih menyusup ke hatinya. Ia juga ingin secepatnya menjadi seorang Ibu.

Ino tersenyum lagi. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Ia tersenyum seharian ini. Apa mood wanita yang sedang mengalami kehamilan pertama memang begini? Selalu ingin tersenyum karena hati serasa berbunga-bunga sepanjang hari. "Arigatou na, Hinata."

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk. Ketiganya kemudian pergi bersama-sama ke kedai favorit tim Asuma untuk merayakan kehamilan pertama Ino.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika melihat hampir semua anggota Rookie 9 berkumpul di meja yang sama, termasuk sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya beberapa yang tidak ada seperti suami Ino sendiri —Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Shino yang sedang mendapat misi di daerah Iwa sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ia pikir mereka hanya akan merayakannya bertiga saja.

"Ooy, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan..!" teriak Naruto seenaknya. Wajahnya agak memerah karena cukup banyak minum. Pemuda itu tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar tempat mereka duduk, hingga ia masih bisa tertawa sekerasnya setelah mendengar lelucon dari Kiba yang kelihatannya juga mabuk. Meskipun pengunjungnya sudah tidak terlalu banyak karena sudah hampir jam setengah 10 malam, tetap saja akan mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung yang lain. "Aww.. Ittai, Sakura-chan!"

"Baka! Salahmu sendiri teriak-teriak. Jangan pikir karena kau seorang Hokage kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu, Naruto. Kau mengganggu orang lain, tahu!"

Naruto mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang jadi sasaran bogem mentah Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Pemuda itu mencibir kesal. "Bisakah kau tidak memukulku saat kita bertemu, Sakura-chan? Aku jadi takut anak-anak kita nanti juga kau beri bogem mentah setiap mereka minta susu padamu—

Duakk.

—Aww.. Ittaaaaiii!" pemuda pirang itu menjerit lagi ketika Sang kekasih memberi bogem mentahnya yang kedua hingga membuatnya sampai jatuh terjerembap ke belakang. Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya tertawa melihat sepasang kekasih yang setiap kali bertemu itu hampir selalu berakhir mengenaskan —Naruto yang mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura karena tingkah konyolnya.

Wajah Sakura merah padam karena campuran kesal dan malu yang setengah hidup ia rasakan saat ini. kesal karena tingkah bodoh Naruto yang tidak pernah hilang dan malu karena mendengar Naruto mengatakan 'anak-anak kita'.

Setelah selesai memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, Sakura ikut bergabung menyusul Ino dan Hinata yang sudah bergabung duluan dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain untuk menikmati makanan-makanan yang tersaji di atas meja persegi panjang itu —mengabaikan sang kekasih yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Ten ten berhenti memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya ketika dilihatnya Hinata tidak terlalu menikmati makanannya. Gadis bercepol itu terlihat khawatir pada wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung itu. "Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka?"

Perkataan Ten ten membuat yang lainnya dan Hinata sendiri menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kemudian tatapan mereka teralihkan kearah gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"T-tidak, Ten ten-chan. A-aku suka kok." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Masa' Ia bilang Ia sedang diet?

"Lalu, kenapa tidak di makan? Atau kau mau makan yang lain? Pesan saja." Timpal Ino. Ia juga sedikit khawatir melihat Hinata yang kelihatan sedikit diam sejak mereka datang ke sini.

"Kalau begitu, punya Hinata buatku saja." Kata Chouji tiba-tiba. Sumpitnya sudah bergerak secepat kilat di atas piring Hinata yang berisi beberapa potong daging dan mengambilnya sekaligus.

Ino terbelalak. "Chouji! Kau—" kalimat gadis itu terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Hinata yang kemudian menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Ino menghela napas. untung saja Hinata orang yang sangat lembut. Kalau tidak, habis kau Chouji! Batin Ino, kesal.

Tunggu, ada yang tahu kemana mood bahagia Ino tadi?

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pesan makanan yang lain, Hinata." Tawar Ino. Ia tidak enak dengan Hinata.

Tadinya, Hinata berniat untuk memesan minum saja, tetapi saat matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana Naruto sedang memakan mie ramennya dengan sangat lahap, gadis itu urung. Gadis itu meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa ramen Naruto terasa sangat menggiurkan di matanya.

Sluurrp.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke Ino yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahan lagi. "A-ano… b-bolehkah a-aku memesan… ramen?"

Ino melongo.

Begitu juga yang lainnya termasuk Naruto yang tadi masih asyik memakan ramennya. Mereka menatap tidak percaya kearah Hinata yang justru menunduk malu-malu.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Ino, Hinata mendongak. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati semua temannya menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Termasuk Chouji yang terkenal tidak pernah tidak fokus jika sedang makan.

Hey, ayolah… Apa ada yang salah kalau Ia makan ramen?

Tapi, ini kan Hinata. Hinata yang kalem, lemah lembut, penyayang, dan sederet sifat baik hati lainnya ingin makan ramen yang notabene sangat sangat berminyak dan berlemak. Bagaimana kalau kulit mulus gadis itu menjadi berminyak dan jerawatan?

Tentu saja itu semua hanya ada di pikiran —gak nyambung- Ino.

"Ramen? Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk. Ino mengiyakan. "Baiklah,"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Masih tidak menyadari teman-temannya yang masih memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Saya pesan ramen spesialnya satu—" kalimat Ino berhenti ketika tangannya lagi-lagi disentuh Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh. "Ya, Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk seraya meremas ujung baju yang dipakainya seraya berkata sesuatu yang membuat mereka kembali melongo keheranan berjamaah.

"…a-aku m-mau yang p-porsi jumbo."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah merasa semalas ini seumur hidupnya. Meskipun Ia baru pulang sekitar jam 1 malam —tentunya dengan diantar Neji dan Ten ten- setelah dari perayaan kecil-kecilan Ino malam tadi, tapi Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan porsi jam yang kurang dan pada akhirnya Ia akan tetap terbangun seperti biasanya, jam 5 pagi. Tapi, hari ini Ia baru bangun setelah jam 7 pagi. Untung saja hari ini Ia libur bekerja. Tidak mau membiasakan sifat malasnya, Hinata turun dari ranjangnya kemudian bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat letih.

Suasana kediaman Uchiha terasa sangat sepi mengingat Ia masih sendirian disini karena sang suami yang belum juga pulang dari misinya. Sedikit perasaan takut menyelimuti wanita itu. Bukankah suaminya bisa dikatakan sangat kuat dan jenius, lagipula Shikamaru dan Shino juga kuat, lalu kenapa misi mereka belum juga selesai sampai sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu menatap ke depan dengan mantap. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Dan Ia yakin Sasuke juga tidak akan tega melakukan itu pada dirinya. Hinata tersenyum lembut mengingat wajah Sasuke yang seringkali menampilkan senyumannya jika bersamanya.

Tapi…

Senyum Hinata memudar ketika melihat dirinya —lebih tepatnya tubuhnya- yang semakin kelihatan 'berisi'. Bagaimana kalau bayangannya tadi menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar… selingkuh? Sasuke 'kan sangat tampan pasti banyak sekali wanita yang berusaha menggodanya.

Dadanya seketika menjadi sesak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk seumur hidupnya yang mungkin —semoga tidak- akan menimpanya jika Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda itu. Tidak akan pernah mau.

Dan untuk itulah, ia harus berusaha sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit heran melihat tingkah Hinata selama seharian ini. gadis itu terlihat selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan sesuatu —entah apapun itu. Terlihat seperti ingin menghabiskan tenaganya sendiri. Contohnya saja saat Ia yang ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk mencari beberapa tumbuhan herbal yang mereka perlukan untuk mengobati pasien epidemi digantikan oleh Hinata. Bukan hanya itu saja, saat jam makan siang pun, Hinata tidak makan nasi seperti biasanya. Gadis itu hanya memakan beberapa buah apel dan puding buah saja. Tidak ada nasi dan lauk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ia dan yang lainnya khawatir.

Sakura tersentak ketika dilihatnya gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sakura memanggil seraya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata..!"

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika ada orang yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menghampirinya. "A-ada apa, S-sakura-chan?"

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Sakura ketika sudah berdiri di depan Hinata yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega ingin mengajak Hinata berjalan lagi saat melihat raut wajah lelah dari gadis, eh wanita itu. tapi, Ia benar-benar penasaran dan kasihan. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Hinata.

"Mau menemaniku makan di Ichiraku?"

"A-ano… K-kurasa tidak—"

"Oh Ayolah, Hinata. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar lapar saat ini." Sakura memohon dengan menampilkan wajah memelasnya. "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku mati kelaparan di tengah jalan 'kan?"

"T-tapi, Sakura-chan…"

"Kumohon, Hinata…"

Hinata menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lamat-lamat. "Baiklah,"

Sakura tersenyum senang kemudian menggandeng Hinata berjalan bersamanya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Paman Teuchi, aku minta ramen spesialnya dua, ya." Ujar Sakura semangat.

Hinata tersentak. "S-sakura-chan yakin ingin memakan sebanyak itu?"

Sakura nyengir, berpacaran dengan sang Hokage selama satu tahun membuatnya tertular kebiasaan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Perasaan Hinata tidak enak. "L-lalu k-kenapa memesan dua?"

Sakura sudah hendak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata ketika suara Ayame yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka menginterupsi mereka. "Selamat menikmati, Sakura-san, Hinata-san."

"E-eh.. J-jangan-jangan…"

"Tentu saja kau yang makan, Hinata." Ujar Sakura santai. Mengacuhkan wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat dan berkeringat karena uap panas yang begitu kentara menerpa kulitnya.

"T-t-tapi, Sa-sakura-chan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Hinata. Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir dengan sikapmu seharian ini. kau seperti orang yang sedang diet mati-matian." Ujar Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' dan memakan ramen bagiannya.

Hinata melongo mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Diet mati-matian? Setelah apa yang Ia lakukan seharian ini, apa Ia masih terlihat …err, gemuk?

"Kenapa masih diam?"

Hinata tersentak. Ia kemudian mematahkan sumpit yang akan Ia gunakan menjadi dua dan mulai menikmati makanannya setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya makan begitu lahap. Tidak seperti siang tadi. memandang makanan tanpa ada rasa ingin memakannya.

Hinata berhenti mengunyah makanannya ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang tersenyum sambil memandangnya. "S-sakura-chan, Ada apa?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya saja apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, kau jangan lagi melakukan hal seperti tadi pagi saja. Kau tahu, kalau kau sampai sakit, dan saat itu Sasuke-kun pulang dari misinya, aku tidak yakin aku akan selamat."

Wajah Hinata merona mendengar kata-kata Sakura kemudian tertawa kecil diikuti dengan Sakura. Akhirnya, malam itu keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di Ichiraku selama beberapa jam untuk membicarakan bermacam-macam hal.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini Hinata merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan sedikit tidak bertenaga di saat yang bersamaan. Apa dietnya selama satu hari kemarin terlalu berlebihan? Padahal berat badannya hanya berkurang 1 kilo saja, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti hilang berkilo-kilo?

Hari ini pun, Ia tetap harus turun untuk bekerja seperti biasanya meskipun tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Yang lebih parahnya, sang kepala rumah sakit yang tidak lain adalah salah seorang dari tiga Sannin legendaris, Tsunade, memberinya tugas yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

Saking lemasnya, Ia sampai memaksakan diri menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan padanya seorang diri meskipun harus tertatih-tatih. Sebenarnya banyak temannya yang menawarkan bantuan untuknya. Tapi urung Ia terima mengingat tugas-tugas itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding di ruang rawat salah satu pasien yang ia tangani. Setengah jam lagi sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Wanita berambut indigo itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura dibaliknya.

"Hinata,"

"Y-ya, Sakura-chan?" Hinata tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan penglihatannya. Seperti berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya pun terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di depan Hinata. Ia menyadari sikap Hinata hari ini yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya kemarin. "Kau sakit?"

"A-aku tidak apa, S-sakura-chan. M-memangnya ada apa?"

"Ano, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang dari misi. Ia menunggumu di kantin rumah sakit sekarang. Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan tugasmu."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan peralatan yang dipegangnya kepada Sakura. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengamati Hinata yang berjalan lambat sampai menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan kantin di rumah sakit yang cukup berhasil untuk menarik perhatiannya. Bukannya ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan, hanya saja ia jadi sedikit rindu tempat ini. Karena di tempat inilah untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Ia dan Isterinya tercinta, Uchiha Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika bayangan-bayangan masa lalu dimana Ia dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu berputar di otaknya. Memainkannya bagai film pendek. Namun mampu membuatnya terus tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sifat pemalu wanitanya saat Ia menyatakan perasaannya, menciumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya, melamarnya, menggodanya, apalagi saat malam itu —malam dimana mereka berbagi kehangatan sebagai sepasang suami-isteri untuk pertama kalinya.

"Huweee…"

Mantan Nuke-nin yang sekarang dipercaya menjadi ketua Anbu itu menoleh ke asal suara —yang ternyata berasal dari taman yang terletak tepat di sebelah kantin rumah sakit. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri seorang perawat berambut cokelat sedang menggendong seorang batita berumur tiga tahunan yang sedang menangis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Perawat itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang Ia kenal sebagai suami dari salah satu rekan kerjanya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak kenal pria tampan yang ternyata adalah seorang mantan Nuke-nin ini? Seorang pria dingin yang sampai mati pun akan tetap dianggap sebagai sahabat sejati oleh Hokage mereka yang sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang meskipun mempunyai reputasi buruk tapi tetap berhasil membuat kaum wanita melemah bila di dekatnya.

"B-bisakah saya minta tolong Uchiha-san untuk mengambilkan kupu-kupu itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada direksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang perawat. Perlu sedikit kejelian sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu yang cantik karena bercorak unik, biru kehijauan dengan campuran warna kuning yang membaur di antara warna hijaunya daun. "Yang ini?" tanyanya setelah menangkap kupu-kupu itu.

Perawat itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lega. Batita yang ada di gendongannya pun terdiam. Matanya yang bulat terlihat takjub pada hewan cantik yang ada di jari sang perawat. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Saat melihat batita itu entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin cepat-cepat menjadi seorang ayah.

Perawat itu sedikit membungkuk kearah Sasuke. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, sama-sama." Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perawat dan batita itu menuju tempat Ia duduk sebelumnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, senyuman pria itu kembali terbentuk ketika dilihatnya sang isteri yang selama misi hanya ada di pikirannya berjalan menghampirinya. Langkahnya lambat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Pemuda itu mengernyit melihat keadaan sang isteri.

"Hinata?"

Hinata masih berjalan sebelum akhirnya limbung setelah berada tepat di hadapan sang suami. Mata onyx itu melebar.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya menutup itu perlahan terbuka sedikit hingga menampakkan pupil khas klan Hyuuga yang dipunyainya. Hinata mengernyit. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing lagi ketika ia memaksakan untuk membuka matanya secara penuh.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya cemas. Tangan kanan pemuda itu membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. "Kau masih merasa pusing?" tanyanya.

"Uhm…" Hinata menggumam. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, namun wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan sayu. Wanita Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya kembali ketika Sasuke membelai lembut puncak kepalanya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam. Rasanya enggan Ia buka meski hanya sekedar melihat sosok sang suami yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih rindu dan ingin menikmati sentuhan pria itu.

"Sakura bilang beberapa hari ini kau bersikap aneh." Hinata dapat melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang sambil nyengir. Ia juga baru menyadari ada beberapa anggota Rookie 9, seperti Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, dan Neji yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dan tertawa kecil ketika menyadari Sasuke yang mulai banyak bicara karena mencemaskannya. Ia suka melihat tatapan khawatir Sasuke. Suka sekali.

Sasuke heran melihat sang isteri yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah tertawa kecil. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada, S-sasuke-kun. H-hanya saja lucu rasanya ketika mendengar kau lebih banyak bicara."

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar, namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata." Katanya seraya membantu Hinata yang tampaknya ingin mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Pria itu menyelipkan bantal di antara punggung sang isteri dan sandaran ranjang tersebut.

"Pertanyaan y-yang mana?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit?"

Hinata terdiam. Bimbang antara ingin menjawab atau tidak. Tapi, bukankah dalam setiap hubungan harus ada keterbukaan?

"A-aku…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil isterinya.

"A-aku… d-di…diet,"

Suasana tiba-tiba menghening. Hinata masih menunduk saat gendang telinga menangkap suara tawa yang ditahan. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merona karena malu.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti Ino?" Tanya pria bermata onyx itu setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"H-habis berat badanku meningkat drastis. A-aku…"

"Pantas saja bentuk badanmu hampir menyamai Cho—Aww!" Sai tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dikarenakan mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sakit, Jelek!"

Twitch!

Duakk.

"Awwh!" Ujar Sai mengaduh sekali lagi karena mendapat bogem mentah bonus dari Sakura. Hingga membuat yang lainnya tertawa, termasuk Hinata dan minus Sasuke, tentunya.

"Kalau kau bilang kata itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuangmu ke lembah kematian." Ancam Sakura karena kesal dikatai jelek oleh pemuda itu. Sai bergidik melihat Sakura yang mengingatkannya pada mantan Hokage wanita pertama mereka, Tsunade.

"Kenapa harus diet?" Tanya Sasuke pelan pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya mendadak berubah sedikit sendu. "H-habisnya, A-aku takut Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku,"

Sasuke terdiam. Namun tidak lama kemudian senyuman lembut hadir di wajah tampannya. Pria berambut raven itu memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya, Hinata tersentak ketika menyadari Sasuke memeluknya. Namun, Ia langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang suami. Terlebih, rasa hangat dari napas Sasuke menyerang daerah di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hinata. Apalagi kalau 'Dia' sudah datang."

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, hingga membuat teman-teman mereka menatap heran kearah mereka. Semuanya, terkecuali Sakura yang diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti.

" 'D-dia' itu siapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran ketika dirinya sudah lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum misterius. " 'Dia', ya… 'Dia',"

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Begitu juga teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Dia—"

"…"

"—Uchiha Junior."

Loading…

Satu…

Dua…

Ti—

"E-eeehh?"

.

.

*Owari*

.

.

Thanks for reading.

*\^o^/*


End file.
